Cat and Mouse
by Dsman
Summary: Ron is after a sadistic homicidal Killer who's only identifier is a severed Cat's paw. M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not Own Kim Possible and Candon was the one who started this writing but now I am taking over.**

* * *

It was a dark night, the moon gave no light as if dead, dead like the body of a brutally murdered young women. The moon watched from high above as an empty park filled with life. The lights of the squad cars bounced around the once darkened park. There on the ground as if asleep lay the body of young women. The girl had been attacked from behind, her clothes ripped and shredded as if by a large animal. She had bled out from three large wounds centered around her spine. Her hair had been ripped from her head in a manner so gruesome blood poured from there as well.

"Think it was Paw Blood?" asked one officer.

"No doubt, all we need now is to find the severed cat's paw" said the second officer.

"Look the coroner is here" said the first.

They watched as Monique Rorgy walked out of her car and stopped in front of the body. She put on gloves then proceeded to investigate the body. Her assistant held a light in front of her giving her much needed light. Everyone listening was sickened when the body made snapping noises.

"Is that rigor mortis?" asked Detective Stoppable.

"Yes it is the body though is losing it meaning it's been dead for a while" said Dr. Rorgy.

"Great just great, was it Paw Blood?" asked Detective Stoppable.

"I'll let you know in a few minutes" said Dr. Rorgy.

"Well hurry the hell up, it's about to rain which will wash away valuable evidence" said Detective Stoppable.

"Jeez he acts like we're all in league with Paw Blood" said an Officer.

"He's been on this case for 6 months with no new evidence and 17 bodies so yeah he's a little on edge" said another.

Dr. Rorgy held up a severed cat's paw for all to see.

**"Hurry up before it rains, Paw Blood isn't stupid he knew it was going to rain!"** shouted Detective Stoppable.

As officers scrambled to collect blood sample, bagging trash as evidence, Dr Rorgy solemnly walked back to her car tired of seeing the same expression on every single Paw Blood victim. Recognition, pain, and horror. Dr. Rorgy once again thought of retirement.

Detective Ronald Dean Stoppable was a detective who had been on the Colorado State Police unit for 30 years. He never faced a killer like Paw Blood before and with each passing day he feared he would never be able to stop him. Detective Stoppable was married to his collage flame Yori and with her he had 2 kids Ellen and Ken.

Paw Blood was an unknown serial killer who raped and murdered his victims. No one had ever survived a run in with Paw Blood. Paw Blood's calling card was a severed cat's paw or a bloody paw print on paper depending on how Paw Blood felt. No one knew the first thing about him not even if he was male which made it hard to catch him. His victims tended to young women ranging from 15 to 30 years of age, all were white, 5.6 black hair and did horrible in school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today on Grand Sight we have detective Ronald Stoppable who currently is on the case of Paw Blood" said the well-known TV talk show host Abby Gibbs.

The crowd went wild as no one could get enough of the Paw Blood case. Ron walked on stage where he shook hands with Abby then sat down.

"So detectives are there any leads as to yet capture Paw Blood?" asked Abby.

"Sadly not, whoever Paw Blood is, they are cunning and careful" said Ron.

"You sound like you admire Paw Blood" said Abby.

"The way I see it Paw Blood is vastly intelligent and uses nature to his advantage" said Ron.

"How so?" asked Abby.

"The first body we found was Rachel Roth, her body was hidden in the woods in a area known for bear activity, and bears being omnivores eat anything they can get so her body was consumed much faster" said Ron.

"So was that the first hint you had a killer to deal with?" asked Abby.

"No originally we just assumed it was nature V's man until 3 days later when we received a letter containing a severed cat's paw and a picture of the next victim" said Ron.

"That would be Mandy Bickerson right?" asked Abby.

"No Mandy was victim 3, Georgia Reap was the second" said Ron.

"Would you be able to name all 17 victims?" asked Abby.

"In my sleep, no seriously my wife claims I speak in my sleep going over their names" said Ron.

"Well that's not creepy but would you mind saying all of them?" asked Abby.

"Sure I'll name them in order, Rachel Roth, Georgia Reap, Wanda Witch, Saylor Twift, Bobbie Dune, Jo Masterson, Stacy Parr, Lisa Simpleton, Zen Tennyson, Mini Du, Jasper Swan, Tawny Link, Zendya Blue, Bebe Jones, Hermione Flob, and the latest victim Pansy Foil" said Ron.

"To the families of these poor girls do you have any words?" asked Abby.

"Yes I do, I will not stop until I find and bring this bastard to justice, even if I die I will continue the search" said Ron.

"So Ron how do you...**BzzzzT!**...Um Mr. Load what's going on?" asked Abby.

"I don't know"** "Someone hacked the feed**" shouted the technical producer.

"Hello Mr. Stoppable, did you think a challenge on national television would not go unnoticed, my name is Paw Blood and I accept though you may not know who I am but I know where you live and I have a surprise for you" said a shadowed figure.

A video popped up of Ron's home. The video then showed Ron's family bound and gagged. The darkened figure walked over to Ron's family. He pushed his hand down Yori's shirt squeezing her breast; he kissed Ellen on the lips then put a hand on Ken's head. He picked up Ken and set him on the Kitchen table with his back to him. The man chuckled as he pulled down Ken's pants.

"This is going to be fun!" laughed the figure.

"No please don't you sick freak!" cried Ken.

"Prepare yourself, this will hurt!" laughed Paw Blood.

Ken used his body weight to throw himself at Paw Blood knocking him down. Ken then having managed to untie his binds little by little until that point was now free and started punching Paw Blood. Paw Blood stabbed him in the stomach then kicked Kin off him. He then forced Ken to rest on his knees where he mounted him.

"Oh boy you're not very tight, you gay?" laughed Paw Blood.

"**Cut the feed, cut the feed, cut the feed!" **ranted Abby.

"I can't" said Mr. Load.

"Oh god" said Ron falling into his seat.

Paw Blood has he finished then slit Ken's throat. He then looked at Yori to Ellen.

"Who's next?" asked Paw Blood.

"NO!" moaned Ron.

"How about you!?" asked a gravelly voice.

The video now showed a man who was not very tall and was more flab then anything. Paw Blood was frightened by their sudden presence.

**"Do you know who I am!" **roared Paw Blood.

"Yes your name is Bruce Lunis, a convicted rapist captured and imprisoned by Detective Ronald Stoppable, you escaped last month from with the help of a corrupt prison guard you're a copycat of the real Paw Blood, My master" said the fat man.

"A copy cat!" whispered Ron.

"Your master!" said Bruce.

"Yes my master who has already informed you that the Stoppable's are off limits oh and we don't like copy cats" said the fat man.

Bruce pulled a gun but it was too late, the fat man broke his arm then bound his mouth.

"Mr. Stoppable, Paw Blood is giving you a reprieve, there will be no new victims for one month so you may mourn your loss, in 3 days we will return this scum to you at you place of work after we teach him manners, Paw Blood will also make contact sometime soon to answer any question you may have, and to all would be copy cats, we will find you" said the fat man.

The man then crushed the camera with one hand ending the feed. Abby was off stage doing hard liquor while Ron sat in his seat in silence and disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron was sitting at his desk trying to work on some files but he was still on the first file he started on 3 hours ago.

"**Stoppable! **What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Chief Barken.

"Paw Blood said he would bring that fucking copycat Bruce Lunis in 3 days, today is the third day!" said Ron.

"Why would you trust Paw Blood a murdering rapist?" asked Barken.

"I don't know it seems right" said Ron.

"Um Stoppable maybe you should go to therapy?" said Chief Barken.

"I don't need fucking therapy, I need to catch Paw Blood and give him the chair" said Ron.

"Please don't let this turn into Moby Dick" said Barken.

"I'm aloud to obsess about a killer who has followers and knows where I live" said Ron.

An officer burst through the door. Everyone looked up.

"Come quick, Ron it's for you" said the officer.

The cops came running out the precinct. Tied to a pole was Bruce Lunis, his arms and legs were cut off and bandaged. He was crying both tears and blood. It was evident that he had been tortured and taped to his chest was a letter.

"I'm sorry!, I'm sorry!" mumbled Bruce.

Ron just looked at the man in disgust. He grabbed the letter from the man's chest non to gently.

"He keeps saying he's sorry" said Detective Tara King.

"What did they do to him?" asked Sargent Will Du.

"I don't even want to guess" said Barken.

"Shut up so I can read the damn letter" said Ron.

**Dear Mr. Stoppable.**

I am Paw Blood your rival. We are playing a game that has been played for 2000 years. The players are well known, Abraham Lincoln V's John Wilkes Booth (cheated), Sherlock** Homes **and **Jack **the Ripper. To tell truth that's all I know about who played. We are the current players of the game.

To show you I mean what I say, I brought you the copy cat who murdered your son. One of the** Rule**s written in the **book **is that the Mouse (me) does not go after the cat's (you) family. I have given you a hint, now you must find the rules in the game. From this day forward any copy cay will face justice at my hand before they are handed over to you; they are not allowed to participate in our game.

I look forward to competing against you.

Sincerely

Paw Blood.

**P.S. **I love you.

**P.S.S. **Just kidding...or am I? No I am...I think!

"Oh my god Paw Bloods crazy!" said Will Du.

"Paw Bloods a women" said Tara.

"How can you tell?" asked Barken looking at the blond.

"Easy the writing is neat no guy save for a rare few can write as neat as this, Plus Paw Blood doesn't want to share and placed hints in the letter then pointed out she put hints in there because she's competing against and as we all know women are smarter" said Tara.

**"She's working for Paw Blood arrest her!" **shouted Ron.

"What?" said Tara.

"Um I don't think that's how it works" said Will Du.

"Paw Blood hates women!" mumbled Bruce.


End file.
